


Long Kiss Goodnight

by Tay144



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Assassins, Double Lives, F/F, One hell of a case of amnesia, characters and tags will be added as the story progresses...maybe??, gritty badass smoker/drinker Nicole, innocent sweet Waverly....or is she???, no demons no curse, not your usual wayhaught fluffiness, rated this way mostly for cursing, rating may also change later, wayhaught-ed version of a movie, yes yes Waverly and Rosita are dating in the beginning of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay144/pseuds/Tay144
Summary: Kindergarten teacher Waverly Earp has been living a relatively normal life for the past eight years. As normal of a life as someone who has amnesia can have, anyway. Waverly soon begins having strange dreams and flashbacks of a life she assumes was hers. However these dreams aren't even close to the life she has assumed now; usually filled with violence, an appropriation that does and doesn't look like her and physical skills that she never imagined. Waverly hires Nicole Haught, a chain smoking, beer drinking, potty mouth private investigator to look into her past, Waverly discovers that she is actually a well trained assassin who went missing after suffering a bout of amnesia and that there are people out there that are looking for her.





	Long Kiss Goodnight

**_Purgatory Christmas Parade_ **

 Waverly Earp had been asked to play _Mrs Claus_  in their Santa Claus-themed parade float for the third year in a row. To be honest, the brunette was more than thrilled to play the part. The residents of the small town had taken to liking and welcoming her and her daughter, Stella in the short 6 years they'd been there. Much more quickly than she ever imagined and being included in such a huge thing as the annual parade was to not be taken lightly. So Waverly was sure to make sure she matched the resident's festive vibe by handcrafting her own Mrs Claus outfit, topped with the fluffiest Santa hat one could think of. 

The Purgatorians, as she loved to refer to them as, went all out every year for not only their parade but the Christmas season in general. The shops, lampposts, trees, benches, mailboxes and any thing else that lined the streets of Purgatory was decorated with Christmas lights, ornaments, ribbons and of course an assortment of various colored streamers. Simply walking down the streets of Purgatory made the small brunette shake her head and giggle because it was quite literally like a scene from _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_.

The mayor (who doubled as Santa himself) made sure to have just about every news station there was to document every second and every angle of their locally famous parade. Of course this too didn't bother Waverly, it was just another part of the small towns quirkiness. 

Waverly smiled and waved enthusiastically at the crowd as she guided the elaborate float through the streets. Both sides of the street was jam-packed with winter dressed Purgatorians, young and old. The adults cheered, clapped, and waved flags with cartoon drawings of snowmen and elves stitched into them while the younger ones eagerly awaited the assortment of candies, bracelets, necklaces and stickers the participants of the parade was sure to throw at them. After spotting and blowing kisses at her girlfriend, Rostia and her daughter, Stella, Waverly quickly turned her attention back to the crowd. Grabbing up a handful of goodies, the brunette made sure to aim for the children as she happily tossed the items. Reveling in the cheers and laughs of the younger townies. 

* * *

 A few hours later the streets of Purgatory had gone back to its normal, sleepy state. Funny how it didn't even seem like the same place as a few hours ago, however now all you could find was a few helpful volunteers cleaning up any stray Styrofoam cups or candy wrappers. 

Not far, Waverly, sat in the office of her home, while her girlfriend prepared dinner in the kitchen and her daughter, Stella was out back in the tree house they had built for her some years back with two of her friends. It was a sizable tree house and luckily close enough to the home that she could keep a close eye on her daughter without seeming too overbearing when she sensed the young girl needed space. The brunette wasn't sure if she had a tree house in her younger years but found herself just as delighted when Stella asked for one of her own. 

Waverly's issue was remembering. She simply couldn't. Which was the main reason she now sat in her office with a freshly bought journal and pen on the table in front of her. The many doctors and therapists she'd talked to over the past few years thought that maybe keeping a journal and writing whatever came to mind could possibly kick start something inside her brain. Unfortunately nothing major ever came out of it.

She sighed. Slowly, she picked up the new pen with her left hand, removed the cap, opened the journal and evenly began writing her name over and over. _Waverly Earp. Waverly Earp. Waverly Earp._  

After about the ninth name-filled line she sighed heavily again, scratching her head lightly. Maybe directing/redirecting her thoughts might help. Starting from the top:

_My name is Waverly Earp. At least I think it is. I like to tell people that I was born eight years ago on a beach in New Jersey, fully clothed in clothes I don't even remember buying._

_Actually I was found, by some vacationers I think. In the back pocket of my pants was nothing but a single key. Its been filed down to the point that its blank and faceless. Strange but fitting right? But otherwise it was no help at all. I keep it on a charm bracelet, Rosita gave me. Maybe one day hoping to find out what it opens._

_Sometimes I stand naked in front of my mirror, trying to figure out what my age is. Can't quite pinpoint it but has to be around early 30's. Maybe? I'm covered in scars and I can't remember how I got a single one. There's one on my right temple that especially scares me. Maybe that's how I got this way?_

_Doctors say what I have is called Retrograde Amnesia (RA), its definitely not a walk in the park but I've learned to deal with it. I've got a job I love. I'm a kindergarten teacher and I've been seeing someone. Nice girl. Super smart and good sense of humor. So I can say I'm doing pretty well._

_When I woke up on that beach eight years ago, I was pregnant with Stella. I don't know who her father is and I may never know. But she's mine and that's all that truly matters._

A knock on the door frame of her office pulls Waverly from her thoughts and she is greeted by the sight of her girlfriend, a dish towel in her hands and a soft smile gracing her face. "Hi, hunny." She says softly her voice barely above a whisper. Slowly she stepped inside the office, swiftly making her way over to the tiny brunette who she then planted a gentle kiss on the lips to. "Dinner is almost ready, and I thought you'd might wanna go get the rugrat and her friends before it gets cold." 

Waverly smiles back up at her girlfriend. She’d met Rosita not long after arriving in Purgatory. To be honest they hit it off pretty quickly, but she could never help the feeling of their connection still missing something. Maybe it had to do with her mysterious past or maybe...

“Thank you, sweetie.” Waverly responds, before raising from her seat and guiding them both out of the home office. 

* * *

 Outside in a sizable yet homey feeling tree house, three little girls giggled as they played. They were covered head to toe in winter gear but the crisp air and the two inches of snow on the ground didn't stop them from having their fun.

One, a small brunette with bright hazel eyes and an adorable lisp tossed around her favorite stuffed animal, a light blue bear. "His name is Mr Moody, my mom named him for me." She giggled again as she caught the bear mid air and proudly showed him off to her classmates. The other two girls, twins, smiled in response as they played with their own dolls. 

A few seconds later, a voice called out from the base of the tree, "Stella, time for dinner!"

One of the twins, Morgan, undoubtedly the more vocal one spoke up immediately, "That's her." She voiced ominously, her eyes growing big.

"That's who?" Her sister, Madison, replied too engrossed in her doll to register what her sister was referring to. 

"Her mom. She's got..." She paused remembering how to pronounce the big word her mommy had taught her. "am...amnesia."

Madison gasped, "Swear?" 

"Swear." Stella confirmed. Her heavy lisp showing through. 

Madison looked back and forth between her sister and her new friend. She wondered for a split second if they were just messing with her but the looks on their faces proved otherwise. Shaking her head she replied, "That's too weird."

Almost as if on que, Waverly popped her head in through the tiny door that was made into the floor of the tree house. "Hello, girls." The brunette greeted and smiled. "Dinners ready, baby girl." She paused for a split second. "Oh!, and hurry up cause I forget where it is." Waverly slowly began to leave the tree house, but the three girls inside on the other hand were frozen, their tiny faces contorted into confusion and maybe even a bit of worry as they looked at one another. You could almost see the gears in their heads turning.

However a millisecond later, Waverly popped her head back inside, "Baahh!" She yelled, lightly jolting the occupants of the tree house, obviously showing that she was only kidding and had most likely heard them talking about her. She winked at her daughter and all four girls erupted into laughter. Once the laughter had died off they happily followed Waverly back into the comfort of the warm house. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter. Mostly just to see how people would react to this story. Will try my best to do longer ones but I'm more used to short fics so bare with me.  
> Let me know if you would like to read more!


End file.
